The most beautiful of the love storys
by lucasvidal
Summary: Dick and Babs life as a cuple. Frist chapter is introduction, set after the events on nightwing annual #2
1. Prologue: they're history

I do not owe Nightwing, or any othrer comic characters.

THE MOUST BEAUTIFUL OF THE LOVE STORIES

Dick's POV

"Babs was right. Like always. This trip was all i needed. Now i finaly know who I am. I spend 1 year traveling with Bruce and Tim and was one of the gratests years of my life. But she was not there. I need her now. I Love her. And I'm sure she loves me. I want to be with her. To hold her. To Kiss her. To Love her. And in some hours I Will be able to do those things. I Just have to wait to these plane to land in..."

- Bruce, how many hours 'till we get in Gothan?

- 1 hour Dick. I know you are ancious to see Barbara. Try to rest a little. It Will make the flight shorter.

- Okay...

- Dick?

- What Tim?

- Listen, there is a girl in my school that i like and... can you give me some tips?

- Sure, but why me?

- Let me see... Huntress, Starfire, Babs, Supergirl...

- Shhhhhh!! Nobody knows about Supergirl, Just you. So plese keep that quiet. It was Just once.

- Whatever. Can you give me some tips?

- Okay.

- How I know If she likes me to?

- Well, I'm not sure.

- How is It with you and Babs?

- I s great! I Love her so much...

- Can you tell me the History of you two?

- Sure. I'm not sleepy anymore anyway. Well, as you know, I was the first Robin.

- Yeah, I know that.

- Well, after some time she came into my life. I was 14.

- A teenager with hormones on fire...

- Yeah, a teenager with hormones in fire like Bruce said. She was older than me, but that did't slow me down. Not even a little bit. When she started to be Batgirl I had a major crush on her. Every time we went to patrol together I kept hitting on her. Then once i was being so annoying that to shut me up she gave me a Kiss. That was our first Kiss.

- Realy!? Hahaha!!! Seriously, that's a stuped first Kiss...

- Well, I can't deny it, but it was important to me.

- Sure it was. You whore jumping and singing when you got home...

- Ok Bruce. Stuped details you can leave out of the story...

- Sorry...

- After more time, I realised that I did'nt Just had a crush on her but that I loved her. It was close to the time that I become Nightwing.

- Sorry to interupt your story again Dick, but don't you think that it would be a good Idea to leave the secret identys out of it? We are on a plane you know...

- Oh man!! I just forgot!!! Thanks Bruce. Well after some time i decide that i should not wait for her any more. So I started to date Kory.

- Starfi...

- Shhhh!

- Sorry Bruce...

- Okay. Well, you know how that ended... the wedding...

- Yeah...

- But what you don't know is that, six months after Babs get shoot and some other months before my wedding, me and Babs got together for one night. In that night I realised that I still loved her.

- Wow!

- Yeah. Well, we started to date some years ago. It was the best time of my life. But we brooke up because she thoght that I was living in the past.

- What does that mean?

- that the woman I loved was not her but who she was when we were younger. When we was Ro...

- Hum hum...

- Thanks Bruce. Well, you know Tim. But all she needed was some time. Before the crisis we started to go out again some times, and in the day before it i thoght that i may never see her again, so a propose to her and she accepted.

- So, you guys are gong to get married!!!???

- No. Not now. We decided to put the marriage on hold. She thoght I was not ready. But If is going to happen i have to propose to her again. Maybe this can happen some time soon...

- How soon?

- See for youself. Tell me, Do you think she'll like this ring?

- OH MY GOD!!! You are going to propose to her when we get there?

- Yes.

- Thats great Dick!!!! Thats Sooooo great!!!!!

- Thanks Tim! You know, I spend the last week thinking of what to say, but all I need is folow my heart.

- Well I would lay a wet on on her!

- Look who is giving tips now...

- Well i think you will be glad to know that you have just 10 minutes from being engaged.

- What you mean Bruce?

- I mean that my watch is broken and i forgot it. So it's not 1 hour till we get there but 10 minutes. See? Look at your window.

- Man, it's true! I'm so nervous!

- Don't be. I know that she will say Yes. I am proud os you son.

- Thanks dad.

"The plane is landing. It's now or never."


	2. the proposal

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Gotham. Please remain sit till the aircraft stop."

- I will get our hand baggage.

- Wait Dick! The lady said to not get up.

- But we are in the last row of this section! I need to get out quickly!

- But we are in the first class! That's on the front of the plane!

- Okay. It's just… I am to nervous!!

- Relax, I'm sure she will say yes.

- I know but… I mean… I don't know what to say!

- What happened with "I will follow my heart…"?

- Yeah, Tim is right Dick. You don't need to have a prepared line for it. Relax, calm down.

- Yeah. You guys are right. I will just sit wait and…

"Ladies and gentlemen, the plane is now stopped"

- … get our hand baggage.

- Dick…

- What?

- We don't have a hand baggage…

- Oh yeah…

- Let's go Tim?

- Sure. Are you ready Dick?

- I was born ready!

- Really?

- Not even a little bit. Let's go.

- Okay, let's get our baggage.

- You guys know what I hate?

- What Dick?  
- Our Baggage is never the first one to appear.

- There is it!

- Okay, it was once…

- Let's go find Barbara.

- Okay. It's now. Wait, my phone is ringing.

- Hello Lover.

- Babs! Where are you?

- Look back short pants.

- Oh.

- Hey Love.

- I can't believe that you hang up in my face!

- Haha! Hey Tim, hey Bruce!

- Hey Babs!

- Hello Barbara.

- Okay, someone tell me why Bruce said "Hey Babs" and Tim said "hello Barbara". What the hell happened in this trip?

- I don't know. Maybe it's a sign of the apocalypses.

- That's the only reasonable theory.

- Okay. Here we go. Babs?

- Yeah?

- This trip was very important to me. Now I know who I really am. My life is great now but there's one thing missing: You. Now I feel ready. In my whole life, I never thought that I would be so lucky to fall in love with my best friend. I love you more than anything. You're everything to me. My life only makes sense when you are near me. You made happier than I ever thought I could be. And if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way.

- Oh my god Dick…

- Barbara Gordon, will you marry me?

- Oh Dick, of course! I love you more than anything!

- Hey Dick! Lay a wet one on her!!

- Now shut up Grayson and Kiss me.

And so he did, both of them knowing that their love would last forever.

Note: more in some weeks, continuing with Dick's and Babs wedding


	3. prewedding

The most beautiful of the loves stories part 3

"It's been 5 months since Dick proposed" thought Barbara. "It's great to be engage. I get shivers every time that Dick introduces me to someone as his fiancé. I had never thought that our relationship would get so far. We have opposite personalities. I am more closed. I kind of need my space. Dick is the opposite. He gives his heart to anyone. He needs to love and be loved. But still, we are getting married. I think that proves that our Love is bigger than anything. And proves that we are ready to overcome any difficulties. Was this that made be calm through these 5 months. God, I love him so much!! I love him more than anything!! I always have loved him, since we wore teenagers. And now we're getting married!!!"

- Babs!

- What's up Dinah?

- How is my favorite bride?

- Haha! She couldn't be happier! How is my favorite maid of honor?

- Gorgeous as always…

- Sure…

- Hey… The big day is coming!

- I know!! It's so exciting!! Tomorrow I will be Barbara Gordon Grayson!

- Yeah, double G… so have you finished your vows?

- Yep. I put my heart on them.

- So this proves that you have one….

- Very funny…

- What did you rote?

- It's a secret…

- Oh, please…

- No.

- Please, please, please with sugar on top?

- Nope. You know, I wonder what Dick rote…

* * *

- Oh man, I'm so screwed!!!

- First was the proposal, now this. You really know how to prepare lines…

- Yeah, Tim is right. You would be the last people that I would call to give a speech…

- Not if was a speech about improvise…

- Ok Dick. If was about improvise, I would call you. You did very well in the proposal.

- Bruce is right. But lighting doesn't fall in the same place twice…

- Yes it does!

- No it doesn't! I saw on Discovery Channel!

- Yes it does! I saw in National Geographic!

-Come on guys!! Really!?!? Are you two children?

- Sorry Bruce…

- Yeah, sorry. Wait, does any children watches Discovery Channel?

- THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!

- Okay! Sorry!!!

- Ok. I need to focus.

- Yes, clean thoughts. Come on.

- How should I begin?

- Well. I don't know.

- Maybe I could start with a joke!

- I don't think is a good idea…

- What do you know? You're just a teen.

- So why did you ask my help?

- I didn't. I asked Bruce's help. But you come in the package...

- If you want me to leave …

- NO, PLEASE!!! I am desperate!!

- Ok…

- Thanks Tim. Ok, what do you think?

- Well, you should put what you like the most in her.

- I know! What if I start with:"_something in the way she moves, attract me like no other lover_"?

- Oh man… this is going to take a while…

* * *

**In the next day…**

- Good morning Miss Grayson…

- Hey. Good morning reason of my living.

- Wow! That's deep Babs!

- Well, get use to it. From now on it's going to be like this every day.

- I think I can get use to it, love of my life.

- Ok. Save the rest for the wedding. Which time is it?

- 12:00.

- Oh my god! I need to go pick up the dress with Dinah and Helena! She must be waiting me!

- Well, I guess I see you at our wedding.

* * *

**Later…**

- Why did called us here Dick?

- Well I need to talk with you guys.

- So go ahead.

- Thanks Bruce. Well. Here is the thing. You two are the most important people in my life, together with Barbara. I love you guys. I have friends, but you are more than that. You are my family. Tim, since you become Robin you are my younger brother. And that's something I never had before. I see a lot of me in you. And you are more than just a brother. You a great friend to. Thank you. Bruce, everything I know, I learned from you. And I am not talking just about being a vigilante. You wore a father when I lost my real one. But now, you are my real one. I love you. As a son loves his father. Thank you for everything. Both of you.

- Wow. It's great to know that you feel this way bro'.

- I am proud of you, my son. Now let's get married!

* * *

- Well, I need to talk with you two.

- Sure Babs.

- Well, you two are my best friends in the world. We've been through so much together you know. But today, you both are not just my friends. You are my sisters. Both of you, Dinah and Helena. Thank you for your kindness and friendship.

- Oh Babs, you made me cry!

- Sorry for that Dinah… I could not resist to.

- Well, me tree. Come on girls, we need to remake the makeup before the wedding

"well here we go!"

* * *

**P.S - sorry for keep you waiting. I will try to update this story every two weeks. It can go on less to. And thanks for everyone who read. I hope you did enjoy!**

**PP.S- I was very happy to see that Marcie Gore was reading my story. I love and recommend all of her stories!!**

**PPP.S I said that chapter 3 would be the wedding but I thought that would be nice to put the preparation of the Characters for it. Next chapter will be the wedding, I promise!!!**


End file.
